Magnetic drum separators are used to sort shredded scrap material streams that comprise various combinations of ferrous material and non-ferrous materials (including non-metals, sometimes known as organic material or fluff, and non-magnetic metals) by extracting the ferrous material from the material stream. Sometimes during this sorting process non-ferrous materials will get stuck to or bound up with the ferrous material while in the material stream and remain with the ferrous material, even after the magnetic drum separator has tried to separate the material stream. This reduces the efficiency of downstream process and subsequently creates a negative economic impact on the resale value of the ferrous material. Ultimately, such a negative economic impact may actually reduce the overall value of the entire plant sorting ferrous and non-ferrous materials. What is presented are devices for agitating the sorted non-ferrous materials to reduce entrapment (i.e. the amount of non-ferrous scrap bound up with the ferrous material) after sorting.